User blog:Nelraye/Champion Concept- Irumarak, the Void Witch
Irumarak, the Void Witch is a custom champion concept. Influences include Ancient Apparition's Ice Blast from Dota, and the MMORPG ArcheAge's skill combo system. After getting the idea of combo-CC abilities from ArcheAge, I thought of how a LoL champion kit could use such a gameplay mechanism. Irumarak has a lot of hard CC, but a lot of it are locked away in combos. Combined with a CC heavy jungler, ganks on her lane are terrifying. When placed in the bottom lane with another compatible champion, she can extend her ally's CC durations and stack her own on top of them. In a teamfight, her ultimate provides a devastating execution effect to a wide area. However, enemies are free to escape it without any ill-effects if not hindered. Her weak points are terrible late-game scaling, and lack of overall damage output and dueling ability. Abilities (4 level) bonus magic damage. |cooldown = |targeting = Compound Effect is a conditional on-hit effect. |additional = Cooldown is not reduced by CDR. }} Irumarak curses an enemy target, causing them to take magic damage over 4 seconds. At the end of this ability's duration, the target will become stunned. |cost = 80/90/100/110/120 |leveling = |costtype = mana |cooldown = 14/13/12/11/10 |range = 650 |targeting = Impending Doom is a single-target ability. |additional = This spell is a semi-reliable stun and is very powerful. However, it has a rather long cooldown timer and an expensive mana cost. Its intended usage is during ganks and fights, and not harassment. }} Irumarak temporarily negates bonus movement speed effects on enemies while slowing them down by 15%. |description2 = If any targets are already slowed, then they will become rooted instead for half of the duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50/55/60/65/70 |costtype = mana |range = 375 |targeting = Speedbreaker is a point-blank AoE ability. |additional = Movement speed effects from permanent or indefinite sources are only removed for the duration of the slow. This ability does not negate other components of a movement speed buff, such as the bonus attack speed of Highlander. Its short range requires Irumarak to go in close. }} Irumarak summons void talons that rake the target area after a 0.4 second delay. Enemies caught in its grip are dealt magic damage and silenced for 1 second. If the target is already silenced, they are inflicted with fear instead. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 40/45/50/55/60 |costtype = mana |range = 800 |targeting= Nether Claws is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |additional = AoE Radius is 100. Casting is intended to be similar to Karthus's Lay Waste, with a combo-CC attached. }} Infuses the target ground area with a malevolent curse that lasts for 6 seconds. If an enemy champion's health falls below a threshold amount, they will instantly die. At the end of the ability's duration, all targets within the area of effect take true damage. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 600 |targeting = Fated End is a ground-targeted area of effect ability. |additional= Fated End creates a 800 diameter zone that persists for 6 seconds. The culling effect only works on targets standing upon the AoE. The True Damage at the end also triggers the culling effect if possible. Kills are credited to the source of damage that resulted in the target's health dropping below the threshold, instead of Irumarak. If the source is an invalid option (such as damage due to health cost or jungle monsters), then Irumarak is credited with the kill. }} Category:Custom champions